Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction
by Gigi SM
Summary: Cartas de los personajes a los escritores de Fanfiction, en los que expresan su opinión respecto a las historias que escriben de ellos. Serie de Dabbles de diversos personajes. Se aceptan sugerencias.
1. England

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Hetalia, y no poseo derecho alguno sobre este, y solo escribo este de forma recreativa.

Quiero agradecer a H o r i z o n s por permitirme tomar la idea de su Fic de HP para realizar este.

* * *

><p>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Soy un HOMBRE

Es ridículo el tener que aclararlo. El tomar té, el que me guste bordar y mis intentos de cocinar, NO indican que sea una mujer disfrazada.

Damn it! ¿Qué les llevo a pensar que soy una mujer?

Me faltan un par de cosas y me sobran otras para serlo.

Si no fuera un caballero se los demostraría.

Y debo añadir que mucho menos soy hermafrodita.

Bloody Hell ¿Pero qué pasa por la fucking mente de los jóvenes hoy en día?

Sinceramente, Arthur Kirkland representante del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte.

* * *

><p>Aclaro que he escrito esto sin ánimos de ofender a nadie, es un fic de humor. Y como ya han visto, cada capítulo será una carta de cada personaje. Y si, cada capítulo será así de corto.<p>

Tratare de subir un capitulo diario, pero no puedo prometer nada.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, estaré feliz de leerla ;D

Dejen reviews =D pero no Reviews bomba(?).


	2. Venezuela

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Hetalia, y no poseo derecho alguno sobre este, y solo escribo este de forma recreativa.

Quiero agradecer a H o r i z o n s por permitirme tomar la idea de su Fic de HP para realizar este.

* * *

><p>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction y Rolers,<p>

Me interesa ser una Reina de Belleza, pero no soy ninguna tonta.

Sé qué _Cristóbal Colón _descubrió América, y que llego un viernes 12 de octubre de 1492 a la isla llamada Guanahaní, y claro que sé quién fue Confucio.

No es que me crea perfecta, aunque lo parezca, porque en realidad no lo soy.

El egocentrismo se lo dejo a Argentina.

No soy la persona más inteligente del mundo, pero no soy una chiquilla fresa que ni siquiera sabe sumar dos más dos y que por lo único que se preocupa es por su apariencia.

Pero no los culpo, claro que no tienen la culpa de tener esa imagen de mi bella persona.

La culpa de todo lo tiene ese cerdo capitalista. Ese yanqui quiere desacreditarme para que nadie me haga caso cuando digo la verdad, que es el imperio del mal.

Queridos escritores de Fanfiction y Rolers, no se dejen engañar por el yanqui imperialista.

Sinceramente, Venezuela. (Versión Femenina)

* * *

><p>ACLARACIONES:<p>

- Todos los fanfics que he leído de Venezuela, han sido históricos, y debo decir que han sido maravillosos, por no decir perfectos, porque lo perfecto no existe. Pero en la mayoría de rols que he presenciado en la cual se manejaba a una Venezuela femenina, muchos la pintaban como una reina de belleza descerebrada y demasiada facilona. Es por ello que la carta de Vene-chan no solo para a los escritores de Fanfics, sino también los Rolers. (Estoy considerando seriamente cambiar el nombre del Fic, y que todas las cartas sean dedicadas a los escritores y Rolers.)

- Lo de Colón y Confucio, lo dice porque son preguntas que no supieron responder bien las candidatas a Miss Universo, aunque creo que ninguna de esas preguntas fue hecha a una candidata venezolana.

- En la Firma, entre paréntesis he añadido el "Versión Femenina", ya que al no ser un personaje oficial, me daré la libertad de en un futuro quizás escribir una carta de la "versión masculina" de Venezuela (que en lo personas, es la que prefiero), y lo mismo será con todos los personajes no oficiales.

- No creo que vaya a subir dabbles de las nyotalias.

- No olviden dejar Reviews ;D


	3. Deutschland

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Hetalia, y no poseo derecho alguno sobre este, y solo escribo este de forma recreativa.

Quiero agradecer a H o r i z o n s por permitirme tomar la idea de su Fic de HP para realizar este.

* * *

><p>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

NO soy SIR, él desapareció.  
>No es que perdiera la memoria y ahora no recuerde el pasado, y mucho menos soy su reencarnación.<br>Acéptenlo, SIR está muerto y dejen de fantasear por favor.  
>Disculpen si he sonado muy rudo, pero se los digo por su bien y el mío.<p>

Sinceramente, Ludwig representante de Alemania.

* * *

><p>Mientes e3é tú eres quien debe aceptarlo, eres SIR y lo sabes.<p>

¿Cuál era el apellido de Lud? D': es que Wittgenstein, su tocayo, acaparo mi mente y oculto el apellido de Lud D: (?) aunque, igual, creo que no es su apellido oficial, ¿verdad?

Este es el ultimo dabble de hoy~

Necesito Beta D:

Espero les gustara nwn y por favor~ dejen Reviews~ o creeré que nos les gusto y no tendré ánimos de seguir :/


	4. Sesel

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Hetalia, y no poseo derecho alguno sobre este, y solo escribo este de forma recreativa.

Quiero agradecer a H o r i z o n s por permitirme tomar la idea de su Fic de HP para realizar este.

* * *

><p>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

¿Por qué me odian tanto?

Sinceramente, Seychelles.

* * *

><p>Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron un review x3<br>Mommy (Suu), 13UsUkNekito, Maria-1024, Karura Suzume, River94, Sakura Eldestein, y principalmente a Loki-Boom2 por dejarme un review en cada cap ;w;  
>Y también agradesco los favoritos y alertas.<p> 


	5. Taiwán

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Hetalia, y no poseo derecho alguno sobre este, y solo escribo este de forma recreativa.

Quiero agradecer a H o r i z o n s por permitirme tomar la idea de su Fic de HP para realizar este.

* * *

><p>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

¿Por qué, siempre al escribir sobre mí, me muestran como una Mary Sue?  
>Por favor dejen de hacerlo,<br>incluso he llegado a creer que es por ello que mucho de ustedes me odian.  
>No soy una Mary Sue, y no deberían de odiarme solo porque unas pocas personas me muestran así.<p>

Sinceramente, Taiwán.

* * *

><p>Mei-Mei me encanta~ Siempre y cuando no esté en modo Mary Sue.<p> 


	6. Sesel 2

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Hetalia, y no poseo derecho alguno sobre este, y solo escribo este de forma recreativa.

Quiero agradecer a H o r i z o n s por permitirme tomar la idea de su Fic de HP para realizar este.

* * *

><p>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Sigo sin comprender porque me odian,  
>¿es por todas esas historias que se han escrito sobre mí?<br>En donde me retratan como una arpía que se interpone entre el amor de dos hombres, principalmente Francia e Inglaterra.  
>Nunca me he interpuesto entre ellos, y en el caso de haberlo hecho no sería la única.<br>Entonces, ¿Es porqué soy mujer?  
>En todo caso,<br>Si no quieren que me interponga en una relación homosexual, entonces no lo escriban.

Sinceramente, Seychelles.

* * *

><p>Amor y Paz hermanos~<p>

Este cap debía subirlo junto a los dos anteriores :/ pero el sueño me había vencido, y no tuve oportunidad hasta ahora.

Es, técnicamente, el último capítulo de hoy.

Como ya habrán entendido, cada personaje puede enviarnos más de una carta.

Tratare de subir una tanda de tres cartas por día cada dos días.

Esperen las próximas~ y yo esperare sus reviews ;D


	7. România

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Hetalia, y no poseo derecho alguno sobre este, y solo escribo este de forma recreativa.

Quiero agradecer a H o r i z o n s por permitirme tomar la idea de su Fic de HP para realizar este.

* * *

><p>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Es posible que mi apariencia les engañara,  
>pero no, no soy un vampiro ni nada por el estilo.<br>Lo siento mucho fanáticas de Twilight -inserte guiño aquí-

Sinceramente, Rumania.

* * *

><p>Yo seguiré fantaseando con que eres un vampirito, gracias~<p>

Me han recomendado que debería de pasar esta serie de cartas a Tumblr y ahí publicarlo con apoyos visuales y eso. No sé si deba hacerlo.

He creado una encuesta, se supone que debe estar en el perfil, aunque me manejo muy bien en esto de FF.

Les recomiendo que le pongan alerta al fic, ya que diario subo tres caps, pero no de forma seguida, sino con diferencias horarias, ya sea de amanecer, en la mañana, en la tarde, o a media noche.

**Loki-Boom2: **jejeje porsiacaso ya tenia escrita la segunda carta de Sey antes de leer tu comentario. Aunque, hizo que le diera algo así como un aire de respuesta.


	8. Sachsen

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Hetalia, y no poseo derecho alguno sobre este, y solo escribo este de forma recreativa.

Quiero agradecer a H o r i z o n s por permitirme tomar la idea de su Fic de HP para realizar este.

* * *

><p>Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

¿Por qué me tienen olvidado?  
>Soy un personaje oficial, y tengo un fantástico diseño.<br>En Fanfiction solo tengo 7 historias, 1 en inglés y 6 en polaco.  
>Denme algo de atención.<p>

Sinceramente, Sajonia.

* * *

><p>Una amiga lo rolea, y me paso el dato de los fics y no sé, simplemente quise ponerle aqui.<p>

Si, sé que las cartas son cortas, solo unas pocas líneas. Pero no le veo el sentido a alargarlo cuando solo se trata de una pequeña queja, que bien queda dicha en pocas líneas. Además, así evito caer mucho en el OCC y mantener un buen ritmo al subir los dabbles. Y si, si habrán cartas que sean medio largas, como la fueron las de Inglaterra y Venezuela. Todo dependerá del tema que traten y que personaje sea.


	9. Magyarország

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Hetalia, y no poseo derecho alguno sobre este, y solo escribo este de forma recreativa.

Quiero agradecer a H o r i z o n s por permitirme tomar la idea de su Fic de HP para realizar este.

* * *

><p>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Deseo tanto agradecerles y felicitarles por todas las historias que escriben,  
>sigan escribiendo bellas historias de amor entre dos hombres, aunque les recomendaría que en sus historias pusieran algo más de Hard Lemon.<p>

Sinceramente, Elizavetha Héderváry representante de Hungría.

* * *

><p>Porque no todas las cartas pueden ser quejas y reclamos xD<p>

Ultimo de hoy~

Dejen Review~ Den sugerencias~


	10. Zhōngguó

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Hetalia, y no poseo derecho alguno sobre este, y solo escribo este de forma recreativa.

Quiero agradecer a H o r i z o n s por permitirme tomar la idea de su Fic de HP para realizar este.

* * *

><p>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Tengo que aclararles algo aru  
>con esto se han sobrepasado aru<br>es cierto que tengo más de 4 mil años aru  
>pero no soy ningún anciano aru<br>-inserten variados insultos en chino-  
>NO uso pañales aru y que les quede claro aru<br>y la próxima vez que insinúen eso les daré muy fuerte con mi wok aru

Sinceramente, Wang Yao representante de la República Popular China.

* * *

><p>Lamento mucho la tardanza, no tengo excusa pero andaba sin inspiración, y creo que la historia a perdido el toque de humor que debería tener. Y de ahora en adelante tratare de publicar un capitulo por día aunque es posible que haya días que no publique.<br>Lamento si los personajes salen demasiado fuera de personaje.  
>Necesito beta~ alguien que me ayude a no salirme del personaje.<p> 


	11. Cymru

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Hetalia, y no poseo derecho alguno sobre este, y solo escribo este de forma recreativa.

Quiero agradecer a H o r i z o n s por permitirme tomar la idea de su Fic de HP para realizar este.

* * *

><p>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Quiero agradecerles 28 historias que han escrito de mi en español  
>(hoy no les reclamare por todo el incesto que me hacen cometer)<br>solo deseo hacerles una pregunta  
>¿Con quien tengo que hablar para que me den mi propia categoría de personaje?<br>¿no creen que la merezco?  
>No es justo que Scotland sea el único -británico no oficial- en poseer su etiqueta.<p>

Sinceramente, representante de Gales.

* * *

><p>Se nota que no tengo muchas ideas :

Dejen reviews con ideas~


	12. Svizra

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Hetalia, y no poseo derecho alguno sobre este, y solo escribo este de forma recreativa.

Quiero agradecer a H o r i z o n s por permitirme tomar la idea de su Fic de HP para realizar este.

* * *

><p>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Dejen de escribir historias en los que cometo incesto con mi pequeña hermana,  
>¿pero qué clase de degenerados son?<br>Somos hermanos, NO tenemos esa clase de relación.  
>Y no solo la involucran conmigo, también con otros países,<br>ella es un niña, una NIÑA ¿entienden?  
>es una tierna, dulce e inocente niña.<br>Dejen de involucrarnos en sus degeneradas historias.  
>Puedo ser un país neutral, pero eso no me atara las manos para darles una lección,<br>créanme, tengo inmunidad en casi todos los países, y nadie haría nada si alguno de ustedes desapareciera.

Sinceramente, Vash Zwingli representante de Suiza.

* * *

><p>Hay que defender el honor de Lily D:<br>Una vez leí una historia donde pintaban a Lily muy puta :/ aunque de eso, ya hace mucho tiempo.  
>Al inicio pensaba que fuera Lily la que reclamara, pero luego pensé que sería mejor si fuera el mismísimo Vash. (creo que no me salió muy bien D: )<p> 


	13. España

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Hetalia, y no poseo derecho alguno sobre este, y solo escribo este de forma recreativa.

Quiero agradecer a H o r i z o n s por permitirme tomar la idea de su Fic de HP para realizar este.

* * *

><p>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Chavales creo que se les va la pinza al escribir algunas de mis historias  
>o quizás lo escriben mientras se fuman algún porro,<br>(no os diré nada por ello, por ahora, que se me va la olla).  
>Lo que os voy a reclamar en esta carta, es la ofensa que reciben mis amados tomates.<br>Debéis andar muy flipaos como para escribir que tengo relaciones con mis tomates,  
>son una fruta deliciosa y nutritiva, y por merecen respeto.<br>Andaos con ojo, porque aún no me habéis visto cabreado  
>Y también hablo por romano cuando afirmo que ninguno de los dos tiene un amor enfermizo por los tomates.<br>Ninguno lo usa como juguetes sexuales, NO tenemos sexo con ellos, NO los usamos como lubricante.  
>Joder, dejen los porros al menos cuando escriban sobre los tomates.<p>

Sinceramente, Antonio Fernández Carriedo representante de España.

* * *

><p>**Editado. Gracias a Yakumo2112 por las correcciones a la carta (espero que esta vez no haya salido tan mal), y hacerme ver que había puesto mal el apellido. Disculpen las molestias a aquellos que recibieron triple alerta de subida de fic.**<p>

***Nuevamente editado. Gracias nyx-skotos, Juraba que ya habia corregido el apellido.***

En esta no sabía quién debía ser quien escribiera la carta, si Toño o Lovi .-.  
>pero una amiga me dijo que el obseso oficial de los tomates es Toño .-.<br>Soy pésima escribiendo a lo "español" D:

Por cierto, mil gracias por los reviews ;w; me alegran enormemente, disculpen que no les responda pero realmente las aprecio ^^  
>Y mil gracias a quienes se suscribieron a la historia.<p>


	14. Perú

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Hetalia, y no poseo derecho alguno sobre este, y solo escribo este de forma recreativa.

Quiero agradecer a H o r i z o n s por permitirme tomar la idea de su Fic de HP para realizar este.

* * *

><p>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

primero les felicito por el talento y la imaginación que tienen para escribir,  
>pero ¿¡Como carajos se atreven a escribir que tengo sexo en la cocina!<br>Eso es anti-higiénico, es… es… es INACEPTABLE  
>¿Ustedes querrían comer algo preparado en esa cocina?<br>Yo en lo personal NO, ni siquiera querría poner un pie en ese lugar.  
>Elijan mejores lugares donde los personajes tengan relaciones.<p>

Sinceramente, representante del Perú.

* * *

><p>Al inicio pensé en Francia para esta carta, pero luego me llego el pensamiento que a él no le molestaría hacerlo en la cocina :  
>Me quedo sin ideas, y necesito una beta~


	15. Chile

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Hetalia, y no poseo derecho alguno sobre este, y solo escribo este de forma recreativa.

Quiero agradecer a H o r i z o n s por permitirme tomar la idea de su Fic de HP para realizar este.

* * *

><p>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

¿¡Como mierda pueden decir que soy un fleto culiao!  
>a mí me gustan las minas, putos weones<br>¿Qué les hizo pensar lo contrario?  
>¿Cómo pudieron ponerme con esos aweonaos?<br>Argentina, Ecuador, Perú… y hasta el brocacochi shushesumadre de Bolivia.  
>y pa' colmo esos fletos me… me… me culean… -ingresen aquí un grito bien macho-<br>Ándense a la chucha.

Sinceramente, el representante de Chile.

* * *

><p>Primero, doy gracias a mi hermanita chilena por ayudarme con el vocabulario.<br>y segundo, gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews y ponen la historia en sus favoritos y alertas.  
>Nuevamente disculpas por no responder reviews, y disculpas a quienes me piden que ponga cartas de ciertos países, no me es fácil, las ideas me vienen al momento, no es cosa de pensar en un país y que me venga la idea para la carta de la nada.<br>Y quiero aclarar, que estas cartas son con fines de entretenimiento, no quiero ofender a nadie, y todas las cartas son generalizadas, no van contra un solo fic y menos contra un fanfic o autor en específico.


	16. Elláda

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Hetalia, y no poseo derecho alguno sobre este, y solo escribo este de forma recreativa.

Quiero agradecer a H o r i z o n s por permitirme tomar la idea de su Fic de HP para realizar este.

* * *

><p>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

He estado leyendo varias historias que aquí se publican sobre vi,  
>muchas son de mi agrado, pero ha habido varias que me han desencantado.<br>Las principales, son aquellas en las que me acusan de zoofilia.  
>Quizás sufra de una ligera ailurofilia, nada muy serio.<br>Pero definitivamente yo…

HjuyjhnC]dñfsdhnklzsdnghg

Lo siento, me había quedado dormido en el teclado.  
>Anoche no pude dormir por haber estado pensado en el porqué de la muerte de Homero.<br>¿Qué estaba diciendo?  
>Ah, sí.<br>Yo no tengo relaciones con los gatos, ni me excito con ellos y tampoco me masturbo frente a ellos.

Sinceramente, Heracles Karpusi representante de la Republica Helénica.

* * *

><p>Lamento la tardanza, no tengo excusa alguna, excepto quizás de que mi mente anda totalmente seca… al menos para cosas humorísticas. Aunque estas cartas no me salen muy humorísticas del que digamos.<p>

Preguntas~ ¿Cuál ha sido la mejor cartas hasta ahora?, ¿Creen que Francia tenga algo de lo que quejarse? (yo creo que no.), ¿ya debería hacer aparecer al "Héroe"?

Publicidad descarada~ Una amiga a abierto un rol Gakuen de Hetalia, el enlace estará en mi perfil para quien le interese ;D (Lamentablemente yo no estaré ahí por cuestiones de estudio.)

Publicidad de futuros fic~ ¿A quiénes les gusta el Giripan? Estoy trabajando en uno, pero no sé si realmente saldrá, nunca le he prestado mucha atención a esta pareja.


	17. England 2

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Hetalia, y no poseo derecho alguno sobre este, y solo escribo este de forma recreativa.

Quiero agradecer a H o r i z o n s por permitirme tomar la idea de su Fic de HP para realizar este.

* * *

><p>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Bloody Hell, NO soy ningún pedófilo.  
>Ese es el bastardo de España.<br>Y mucho menos me convierto en 'Britannia Angel' para convertir a los países en niños y violármelos.  
>Lo repito, el único funcking pedófilo aqui es el bastardo de España.<p>

Sinceramente, Arthur Kirkland representante del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte.

* * *

><p>Muy corto lo sé...<p>

ando sin Internet, y sin computadora, y así estaré por no sé cuanto tiempo, pero igual iré publicando las cartas, aunque no sé con que regularidad sea.

**NECESITO: **Alguien que hable/escriba un perfecto inglés británico D para una futura carta~


	18. HanaTamago

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Hetalia, y no poseo derecho alguno sobre este, y solo escribo este de forma recreativa.

Quiero agradecer a H o r i z o n s por permitirme tomar la idea de su Fic de HP para realizar este.

* * *

><p>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Vov vov vov vov vov vov vov vov,  
>vov vov vov vov vov vov vov vov vov vov vov vov vov vov,<br>vov vov vov vov vov vov vov vov vov vov vov vov.  
>Vov vov vov vov vov vov, vov vov vov vov vov vov vov vov vov vov vov.<br>Vov vov vov vov vov vov vov vov.  
>Vov vov vov vov vov vov vov vov vov vov vov vov vov vov vov vov vov,<br>vov vov vov vov vov vov vov vov vov.  
>Vov vov vov vov vov vov vov vov.<p>

Vov vov vov vov vov vov vov.

**_**_~:~:_**~:~:~:~ Traducido del idioma perro sueco al idioma español **_~:~:_**~:~:~:~_**

Queridos escritores de Fanfiction,

He visto que soy muy querida por las fans,  
>muchas me dibujan y hasta tienen pequeños peluches de mí,<br>así que no comprendo por qué no tengo una categoría.  
>Siguiendo el ejemplo de gales, vengo a pedirles que me ayuden a tenerlo.<br>Incluso Kumajiro tiene su categoría.  
>Sé que no puedo hablar y comunicarme como Kumajiro lo hace con su amo,<br>pero tengo historias que hablan de mí.  
>Me merezco mi propia categoría.<p>

Sinceramente, Hanatamago.

* * *

><p>¿Por qué idioma perro finlandés? Porque hay teorías de que Hanatamago representa a las Islas Áland, y su idioma oficial es el sueco. (Thnx Merlina-Vulturi por el dato).<p>

¿Por qué esta historia? Porque acabo de leer un fic de Hana-Tamago y otro de Kumajirou xD

Creo que ya no habrán más dables de personajes pidiendo su categoría.

Sigo buscando alguien que hable un excelente ingles británico, para que me haga una traducción de una carta futura~

¿Recuerdan el rol de Gakuen del que les hable? El enlace esta en mi perfil y yo usare a Bela-chan, y busco a soviéticos ;D


	19. Hangug

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Hetalia, y no poseo derecho alguno sobre este, y solo escribo este de forma recreativa.

Quiero agradecer a H o r i z o n s por permitirme tomar la idea de su Fic de HP para realizar este.

* * *

><p>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Los fanfics se inventaron en corea daze~

Sinceramente, Im Yong Soo representando de Corea del Sur.

* * *

><p>El coreano quería aparecer .-.<p> 


	20. Bielaruś

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Hetalia, y no poseo derecho alguno sobre este, y solo escribo este de forma recreativa.

Quiero agradecer a H o r i z o n s por permitirme tomar la idea de su Fic de HP para realizar este.

* * *

><p>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

¿Quiénes se creen?  
>Escribiendo esas ridículas historias respecto a mi hermano.<br>Dejen de difamar a mi hermano, en especial de involucrarlo con el maldito yanqui.  
>Él NO es gay, y que les quede claro.<br>Yo puedo asegurárselos, le he estado siguiendo, observándole.  
>Además, mi hermano algún día se casara conmigo.<br>Así que dejen de difamarlo y no pongan más en duda su hombría,  
>a no ser que quieran probar el filo de mis cuchillas.<p>

Sinceramente, Natalia Arlovskaya representante de la Republica de Belarús.

* * *

><p>Sigo buscando alguien que sepa hablar inglés británico~ interesado envié MP ;D<p>

Acabo de tomar a Bela-chan en el foro de Hetalia Gakuen que está en mi perfil, ¿Qué tal me salió? Demasiado fuera del personaje? D:

Dejen Reviews~ =D


	21. France

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Hetalia, y no poseo derecho alguno sobre este, y solo escribo este de forma recreativa.

Quiero agradecer a H o r i z o n s por permitirme tomar la idea de su Fic de HP para realizar este.

* * *

><p>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Mes amours~  
>Merci beaucoup por todas las historias que han escrito de mi,<br>son simplemente merveilleux, llenos de amour  
>(aunque podrían ponerles un poco más de luxure).<br>Sin embargo, no es que me queje, pero… todas las historias se centran en dos o tres países.  
>Pero Frère France está lleno de amor, y tengo que darle todo ese amour a todo el mundo,<br>¿Por qué limitar mi amor a Angleterre y Canada?  
>Espero sigan mi sugerencia, ¡Todo el mundo necesita mi amour!<p>

Sinceramente, Francis Bonnefoy representante de la República Francesa

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus reviews, las alertas y favoritos~ Principalmente a Loki-Boom2 que me ha dejado un review en cada cap x3 y gracias también Aru Lawlieth que tu review me animo a subir este cap, espero que no me salieran tan mal.<p>

Sigo buscando alguien que sepa hablar inglés británico~ interesado envié MP ;D

Y les sigo invitando al foro de rol gakuen que tiene mi amiga, aunque ahora yo le ando manejando por ciertos motivos, únanse, hay varios países libres, se aceptan nyotalias, encontraran el enlace en mi perfil ;D

Dejen Reviews~ =D


	22. Kumajiro

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Hetalia, y no poseo derecho alguno sobre este, y solo escribo este de forma recreativa.

Quiero agradecer a H o r i z o n s por permitirme tomar la idea de su Fic de HP para realizar este.

* * *

><p>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

No soy Kaworu Nagisa de Evangelion.  
>Ni siquiera puedo tomar forma humana.<br>Dejen de fantasear.

Sinceramente, Kumajiro.

* * *

><p>Pues… sigo sin grandes ideas… Uu<p> 


	23. Magyarország 2

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Hetalia, y no poseo derecho alguno sobre este, y solo escribo este de forma recreativa.

Quiero agradecer a H o r i z o n s por permitirme tomar la idea de su Fic de HP para realizar este.

* * *

><p>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

NO SOY LA MANIACA DE LAS SARTENES.  
>Dejen de llamarme así.<br>No creí que tendría que dejar una carta de queja aquí, pero he leído varios FanFics donde me describen con una loca obsesiva de las sartenes que golpea a todo ser vivo con estas.  
>No es secreto para nadie que suelo usar una sartén como arma, pero no golpeo a todo ser vivo con esta, solo a las personas que se lo merecen.<br>Y no uso la sartén para algo que no sea cocinar o golpear.  
>Así que dejen de decir cosas que no son, o les golpeare con mi sartén.<p>

Sinceramente, Elizavetha Héderváry representante de Hungría.

* * *

><p>Pues~ en una conversación en un foro se mencionó esto, que Elizavetha no es ninguna maniática de las sartenes y que no golpea a todo ser vivo con ellas, solo a quienes se lo merecen.<p> 


	24. USA

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Hetalia, y no poseo derecho alguno sobre este, y solo escribo este fanfic de forma recreativa, solo recibiendo sus reviews a cambio.

Quiero agradece por permitirme tomar la idea de su Fic de HP para realizar este fic, y a Ely y su conejo gordo(?) que me dieron su opinión~

* * *

><p>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Hello people~  
>The hero he writes<br>How have you been?  
>Les contaré como ha estado el Hero~<br>He estado… muy, muy, pero muy molesto.  
>"¿Por qué?" preguntarán,<br>Es por los fanfics que escriben,  
>Soy muy feliz de que escriban de mí, but…<br>No me gusta que escriban mentiras -inserte carita triste y llorosa aquí-  
>¿Por qué retratan al Hero como el villain en varias historias?<br>Why…? Why? **WHY?**  
>Soy un Hero no un Villain~<br>Remember it  
>Y tampoco me agrada que escriban historias donde el Hero es un pedofilo -inserte carita horrorizada aquí-<br>The only pedophiles areEngland, Spain, and France.  
>Y los peores fics son en los que me ponen como un UKE<br>Why? if I am the hero  
>Pero los más traumáticos son aquellos en los que me EMBARAZAN!<br>PLEASE, PLEASE, STOP WRITING THESE STORIES!  
>That's all~<br>Y solo escriban historias donde the hero saves the world!

Sinceramente, Alfred F. Jones representante de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, y Héroe del mundo~

* * *

><p>Hace mucho que no entraba a Fanfiction, y muchísimo más desde que no subía algo D:<br>FF ha tenido varios cambios... sinceramente, lo prefiero como estaba antes, aunque me agrada que hicieran más fácil el dejar reviews, así que estaré esperando los suyos ;D

**Publicidad Descarada:** He escrito un nuevo Fic, "Shadow of the Stars". Es una historia medio rara que se me ocurrió, sería un AU y toda la historia giraría entorno a Hidekaz, y luego aparecerían nuestros adorados personajes de Hetalia.


	25. Himaruya

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Hetalia, y no poseo derecho alguno sobre este, y solo escribo este fanfic de forma recreativa, solo recibiendo sus reviews a cambio.

* * *

><p>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

He leido varios de los fanfics que han escrito,  
>y son realmente divertidos, tienen mucha imaginación chicos.<br>Todas me encantaron, desde los Fics historicos hasta los más absurdos,  
>desde los más alegres hasta los más tristes,<br>completamente todos.  
>No comprendo por qué se han estado quejando tanto los personajes.<br>Sigan escribiendo tantos fanfics chicos.

Quería aprovechar esta carta para informarles sobre los próximos países que aparecerán.  
>He estado investigando sobre varias micro-naciones que serian muy interesantes de agregar a Hetalia, y si les han gustado las versiones demoníacas de los personajes, lo que tengo planeado les encantara.<br>Sé que muchos quieren que saque a países latinos, pero no creo que sea necesario.  
>Ustedes han echo una gran trabajo con sus propias versiones<br>¿para qué molestarme entonces?

Sinceramente, Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>Sigue sin gustarme completamente los cambios de FF .-. en fin~ Y nuevamente disculpa por tardar en actualizar D:<p>

¿Qué tal les pareció este cap? Sentía que tenia que haber una carta del sensei, y obviamente no creo que el se quejara xDU Y tenia que incluir el echo de que aun no ha echo avances con los latinos e.e

Si desean decirle algo al sensei, aprevechen~

**Publicidad Descarada:** He escrito un nuevo Fic, "Shadow of the Stars". Es una historia medio rara que se me ocurrió, sería un AU y toda la historia giraría entorno a Hidekaz, y luego aparecerían nuestros adorados personajes de Hetalia.

Gracias por leer~ Se les quiere~


	26. Nihon

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Hetalia, y no poseo derecho alguno sobre este, y solo escribo este fanfic de forma recreativa, solo recibiendo sus reviews a cambio.

Quiero agradecer a Horizons por permitirme tomar la idea de su Fic de HP para realizar este.

* * *

><p>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Por favor, dejen de inventar mentiras sobre mí,  
>o me veré forzado a tomar las medidas necesarias.<br>Yo no hago doujinshis de mis homólogos,  
>ni videojuegos hard yaoi,<br>y mucho menos los vendo para ganar algo de dinero extra.

Sinceramente, Kiku Honda representante de Japón.

* * *

><p>Nihon~ Nadie te cree e3e todos sabemos que eres tu quien nos abasteces de Doujinshis~<p>

Ya sé, muy corto~ Y si, sé que podría haber mencionado más cosas, pero... dejemos lo para futuras cartas~ Y no hay que mezclar varios temas en una sola carta.

Y nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza en actualizar el fic. Pero últimamente no leo muchos fanfics y no tengo muchas ideas ni ánimos para escribir... ¿Algún día alguno de mis fanfics multichaps estará marcado como completo? Uu

**¿Algún/a Peruano/a?**  
>Si es así~ Lean algunos de los fics que he escrito sobre el Perú ;D<p>

**Gracias Por leer~  
>Se les Quiere~<strong>

Y si no estas muy ocupada, deja un Review~


	27. World

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Hetalia, y no poseo derecho alguno sobre este, y solo escribo este fanfic de forma recreativa, solo recibiendo sus reviews a cambio.

Quiero agradecer a Horizons por permitirme tomar la idea de su Fic de HP para realizar este.

* * *

><p>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

No somos Putos promiscuos que se acuestan con todo lo que se les cruce por el camino.  
>(Excepto, quizás, Francia.)<p>

Sinceramente, todas las naciones y micro-naciones del mundo.

* * *

><p>Demasiado corto, lo sé. Pero simplemente quise escribirlo xD<p>

**¿Algún/a Peruano/a?**  
>Si es así~ Lea algunos de los fics que he escrito sobre el Perú ;D<p>

**Gracias Por leer~  
>Se les Quiere~<strong>

Y si no estas muy ocupada, deja un Review~


	28. España 2

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Hetalia, y no poseo derecho alguno sobre este, y solo escribo este fanfic de forma recreativa, solo recibiendo sus reviews a cambio.

Quiero agradecer a Horizons por permitirme tomar la idea de su Fic de HP para realizar este.

* * *

><p>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Veo que siguen escribiendo historias demasiado absurdas,  
>Son tantas que no sabría por donde empezar.<br>Pero esta carta la escribo para defenderme de las infamias que Inglaterra y USA mencionaron en sus cartas, y que muchos de ustedes demuestran en varios Fanfics.  
>NO soy un pedofilo.<br>AMO a los niños, me encantan, son tan lindos.  
>PERO ese amor, es un amor sano.<br>JAMÁS haría cosas degeneradas a los niños.  
>Sinceramente, dudo que algún país sea un sucio pedofilo,<br>Ninguna nación actual, o alguna nación del pasado sería capaz de cometer tales atrocidades.  
>Hay limites para todo.<br>Por favor, vayan al psicólogo, para escribir cosas así, deben tener serios problemas.

Sinceramente, Antonio Fernández Carriedo representante de España.

* * *

><p>La historia ya tiene 100 reviews *-* Quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme algún review x3 Ha sido todo un gusto el escribir estas cartas para ustedes.<p>

Esta carta, realmente creía que ya la había enviado... bueno, como verán, a diferencia de la anterior carta de España, esta no esta "españolizada". Si alguien de España fuera tan amable de entregarme una versión española de esta carta, le estaría muy agradecida.

Por cierto, no recuerdo donde, leí que como en todos los países hay asesinos, pedofilos, zoofilos, etc, etc, etc, todos los países por ser representaciones de sus habitantes también son todo eso, violadores, zoofilos, pedofilos... bueno, al menos ese era el punto de vista de esa persona. ¿Qué opinan?

**¿Algún/a Peruano/a?**  
>Si es así~ Lea algunos de los fics que he escrito sobre el Perú ;D<p>

**Gracias Por leer~  
>Se les Quiere~<strong>

Y si no estas muy ocupada, deja un Review~


	29. Himaruya -THE ORIGINAL- (¿?)

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Hetalia, y no poseo derecho alguno sobre este, y solo escribo este fanfic de forma recreativa, solo recibiendo sus reviews a cambio.

Quiero agradecer a Horizons por permitirme tomar la idea de su Fic de HP para realizar este.

* * *

><p>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Me he enterado de que hay una "República Independiente Adolescente",  
>Y adivinen, ya estoy trabajando en su diseño, en los próximos días lo estaré subiendo al blog.<br>También he estado pensando en cambiarle el nombre a la serie,  
>es decir, ¿acaso no están ya muy vistos los aliados y el eje?<br>ahora la serie se centrara en las micro-naciones.  
>¿Adivinan quien será el personaje principal?<br>Por supuesto que será Sealand.  
>Sé que estarán esperando impacientemente mis próximas actualizaciones así que no ahdfhwsdfnscdsjñkñlm qwhdwqjh dWDH DWQH Ñ FC, FIEW HEX ihfeñwkldn d bsv K NVENNIO NJN dnjnv cd ii ji jiMKK jjnk´wef c kirk nIN<p>

Disculpen, lo anteriormente escrito, y también en la anterior carta, no ha sido mio.  
>Como muchos sabrán, he estado demasiado ocupado, y apenas me he enterado de esta serie de cartas.<br>Estuve divirtiéndome leyendo las cartas que les enviaron mis personajes, todo fue muy entretenido hasta que llegue al capitulo 25.  
>¿Por qué dejo de ser divertido?<br>Por qué yo no escribí la carta que ahí aparece.  
>Fue de echo, la misma persona que en esta carta estaba haciéndose pasar por mi.<br>Por suerte lo he pillado cuando estaba usando mi computadora personal mientras creía que me estaba bañando.  
>Tengan por seguro de que Sealand recibirá un castigo.<br>Y ahora, voy a aclarar unos puntos.

PRIMERO, nunca he dicho que los personajes re-coloreados, fueran versiones demoníacas.  
>SEGUNDO, claro que haré a los países latinos, pero todo a su tiempo. De momento me estoy informando más sobre ellos, sus historias, sus culturas y sus situaciones actuales.<br>Aunque de igual forma, me alegra que ustedes crearan sus propias versiones.  
>Pero por favor, no peleen por la versión de quien es mejor.<br>Todas son buenas.  
>TERCERO, estoy de acuerdo con Sealand de que sigan escribiendo tantos fanfics como puedan, pero por favor, traten de no salirse demasiado de los caracteres de los personajes.<p>

También quiero pedirles disculpas por no haber estado actualizando mi blog.  
>Espero volver pronto a actualizarlo.<br>Y por adelantado les voy deseando un feliz HetaDay, celebren lo comiendo platillos de distintos países saluden a sus amistades extranjeras, cantes en el Hatafutte Parade, y amen a todos los países de este planeta.

Sinceramente, Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA:<strong> No sé si Hidekaz sabrá sobre el HetaDay, pero lo he puesto igual, por favor, sean comprensibles si es que no sabe sobre ello. Aunque ello sería demasiado raro.

Estaba pensando en escribir un capitulo especial por los 100 reviews, pero no he podido D: pero igual lo haré, aunque no sé si pueda ser próximamente. Ya que no será como ninguno de estos capítulos.

Y aunque aún falten unos días, como estoy casi segura de que no publicare nada para ese día, les digo por adelantado **"FELIZ HETADAY"**, ¿en sus ciudades se estará realizando algo? ¿Como celebraran el HetaDay?

Últimamente he visto que las publicaciones en Facebook y Tuenti sobre Hetalia ha aumentado. Como todo buen anime, aquellos que lo amaron, y aunque hoy en día tengan otras cosas en mente, siempre lo recordaran en sus días especiales~

**¿Algún/a Peruano/a?**  
>Si es así~ Lea algunos de los fics que he escrito sobre el Perú ;D<br>Y si vas al HetaFest y te ha gustado lo que escribo, me tienes que regalar un scone 8DDD ok no xDU

**Gracias Por leer~  
>Se les Quiere~<strong>

Y si no estas muy ocupada/o, déjame un Review~


	30. France 2

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Hetalia, y no poseo derecho alguno sobre este, y solo escribo este fanfic de forma recreativa, solo recibiendo sus reviews a cambio.

Quiero agradecer a Horizons por permitirme tomar la idea de su Fic de HP para realizar este.

* * *

><p>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Mes amours~  
>¿Por qué todos me consideran un desconsiderado violador?<br>Yo otorgo amour~  
>Algo muy distinto a violar.<br>Por favor, no confundan.

Sinceramente, Francis Bonnefoy representante de la República Francesa.

* * *

><p>Demasiado corto, lo sé. Pero quería dar señales de vida mientras estoy pensando en que escribir.<br>Ya saben, acepto sugerencias ;D

**Gracias Por leer~  
>Se les Quiere~<strong>


	31. Preußen

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Hetalia, y no poseo derecho alguno sobre este, y solo escribo este de forma recreativa.

* * *

><p>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

¡El genialoso ore-sama les escribe!  
>Siéntanse honrados, débiles mortales.<br>Sé que han escrito muchos fanfics sobre ore-sama  
>¿Y como no?<br>Seguramente soy el personaje favorito de todas/os.  
>Pero muchos de estos son Angst o Hurt.<br>Deberían escribir algo más genialoso y awesome como ore-sama.  
>Narren mis aventuras, mis conquistas, cosas más alegres.<br>Sé que a partir de ahora escribirán más historias así, ¿verdad?  
>Kesesese~<p>

Sinceramente, Gilbert Beilschmidt representante de Prusia.

* * *

><p>Algo demasiado corto después de mucho tiempo sin actualizar... disculpen.<p>

Les quiero pedir un favor, realmente quiero continuar esto, por lo cual les pido que me recomienden fanfics, ya sea en español o ingles, para leer y sacar ideas. En especial de países que aún no he publicado.


	32. Cuba

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Hetalia, y no poseo derecho alguno sobre este, y solo escribo este de forma recreativa.

* * *

><p>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

¡Diecinueve!  
>Ese es el número de fanfics sobre mí que hay en español.<br>Y con todos los otros idiomas llega a 5 páginas.  
>¿Es eso justo?<br>¿Acaso no piden que Himaruya saque más personajes latinos?  
>¿Para que los quieren?<br>¿Para ignorarme aún más?

¿Por qué no escriben más sobre mí?  
>¿No tienen el suficiente interés para averiguar sobre mí?<br>No es eso… ¿Verdad?  
>Claro que no.<br>¡Todo debe ser culpa del Yanki capitalista!  
>Él no les permite escribir más sobre mí, ¿verdad?<br>¡No le teman!  
>Dice ser un héroe, cuando en realidad es un cobarde.<br>¡Le golpeare cuando lo vea!  
>Dejen de temerle y escriban más fanfics sobre mí, y además, les invitare helado.<br>¡Les encantara el helado Coppelia!  
>¡Ya saben, escriban más de mí y recibirán helado!<p>

Sinceramente, representante de la República de Cuba.

* * *

><p>Creo que esta algo fuera del personaje, pero es que no sé mucho de este... Y esta sin el "acento" cubano...<br>Pero sentía que tenia que escribir algo de él, lo he tenido en mente desde hace un tiempo.

Y muchas gracias a quienes leen este fic, en especial a quienes dejan reviews, muchas gracias, me animan a seguir actualizando este fic c:


	33. Invitada Especial

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Hetalia, y no poseo derecho alguno sobre este, y solo escribo este de forma recreativa.

* * *

><p>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

Niños míos,  
>Me encanta saber que aún acabada la saga, siguen escribiendo sobre Harry y el mundo mágico.<br>Y es entretenido leer fanfics en que los personajes de Hetalia se involucran en el mundo mágico.  
>Pero queridos niños, deben recordar que el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería solo acepta a niños residentes en el Reino Unido.<br>Pueden tener antepasados extranjeros, pero deben haber nacido en Gran Bretaña.  
>Los otros países tienen sus propias escuelas de magia.<br>No olviden esto al escribir fanfics AU de Hetalia ambientados en el mundo mágico.  
>No se sientan limitados, dejen su imaginación volar, y verán que tendrán miles de historias que escribir sin tergiversar lo que he escrito.<br>Y si aman a Harry Potter tanto como creo que lo hacen, no querrán alterar su mundo.  
>He leído unos cuantos fanfics que no han olvidado este detalle y han sido 'mágicos'.<p>

Pero no solo les escribo para recordarles el detalle ya mencionado.  
>Quiero dirigirme a aquellos que a pesar de tener cientos de ideas sobre fanfics o historias originales y no se han animado a escribirlas, y aún si lo han hecho, no lo han publicado.<br>¿y todo por qué?  
>Por temor, temor a ser criticados, que a nadie le guste.<br>Quizás no sea del agrado de todos, pero habrá a quienes sí, y recuerda que la opinión más importante, es la tuya.  
>Quizás tenga muchos errores, pero podrás ir mejorando, de eso no tengo duda.<br>Recuerda que cualquier cosa es posible si tienes el suficiente valor.  
>Nunca olviden que la magia existe, y que está dentro de cada uno de ustedes.<br>Y es esa mágica que reside en ustedes el que les ayudara a cumplir cada una de sus metas.

Sinceramente, J. K. Rowling escritora de Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Invitada especial~<br>¿Les gusto? Espero que si, y que no lo sientan muy fuera de lugar...


	34. Bielaruś 2

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Hetalia, y no poseo derecho alguno sobre este, y solo escribo este de forma recreativa.

* * *

><p>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction,<p>

¿Siguen escribiendo estupideces?  
>Y no solo difaman a mi hermano, ¡A mí también!<br>¿Cómo se les puede ocurrir que estoy enamorada de Lituania o del cerdo yanki?  
>¡Incluso me emparejan con el tonto sur-coreano!<br>¿O que tengo inclinaciones lésbicas?  
>¿Con mi hermana? ¿Con Liechtenstein?<br>¡No soy lesbiana ni pedófila!  
>¡Yo solo amo a mi hermano!<br>¡Nos casaremos!  
>Sé que están celosas, y por eso escriben todas esas tonterías, pero yo seré una con él.<br>¡No ustedes!

Sinceramente, Natalia Arlovskaya representante de la República de Belarús.

* * *

><p>Hay Bela... y yo que amo el AlfredxNat D:<p>

Gracias por seguir leyendo ^^


End file.
